


That Beautiful Shore

by minnabird



Category: Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, Post-Star Wars: Return of the Jedi, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 02:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14843561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minnabird/pseuds/minnabird
Summary: After the battle of Endor, it's a time for celebration - and to regroup. And sometimes, journeys end in old friends meeting.





	That Beautiful Shore

Endor had been the real celebration. A deep breath after too long underwater, the laugh after the narrowest of escapes. Han glanced around this sedate party and he knew what it was: an acknowledgement, but also a prelude to the next step. Less Han’s kind of job, but he’d do what he could.

Lando wore the only bright color in the room, laughing with a few members of Gold Squadron. Leia caught his eye and silently raised her glass, a glint in her eye, before she turned back to attend to Mon Mothma. Luke, poor kid, was surrounded. Han was just considering going to his rescue when a hand touched his elbow.

He’d been vaguely aware that more groups were coming in all the time - the Alliance really had pulled in all of its people for this one. He hadn’t been keeping track, though, and so he was startled to recognize the face looking up at him:

Red curls, freckles, knowing eyes just starting to crinkle with amusement.

“ _Don’t_ say anything,” he said, pointing a finger at her.

“I’m not allowed to greet a general?” Enfys said innocently, and Han crossed his arms. He tried to keep up his scowl, but despite himself, a grin broke its way through.

“Never expected to see you alive again,” he said.

“You never expected to see yourself as a Rebel, either.”

“I didn’t— I never—” Han broke off as Enfys laughed, face flaming. Instinctively, he looked around. Was Luke faring any better?

“Why don’t you come say hello to the others?” Enfys’ hand was on his elbow again, and Han let himself be steered. 

“You really did it, didn’t you?” he said abruptly. A tiny part of him had always wondered. Really had thought she must be dead, her and her group of dreamers.

“Not without help.” Enfys sighed. “All of these people. So many hurt, dead, at the hands of the Empire and their allies. So many who will live to see better times. The fight isn’t over, you know.”

“Oh, I know.” Han glanced at her, and lowered his voice. “I’m not leaving this time.”

“Good. Many people will, as soon as they can. They’ll mistake peace for justice.” She looked up at Han, and he couldn’t read the emotions in her face. She was troubled, but there was joy there, too, and more - but her expression cleared after a moment, and he lost the trace of it. “But that’s not a problem for tonight.”

“No.” Han nudged her with his elbow. “So tell me how you ended up here,” he said.

“Oh.” Enfys shook her head. “Now that’s a _very_ long story.”

“Try me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "If We Never Meet Again This Side of Heaven." I saw Solo tonight and this is just one of many feels I wanted to deal with? The smallest and most bite-sized of the feels. 
> 
> Also, Enfys is fantastic.


End file.
